Chaos
|height = Varies |weight = Varies |eye color = Green |likes = *Tikal *Chao |dislikes = *Seeing Tikal and/or the Chao harmed *Sonic and his friends *Pachacamac |skills = *Immortality *Hydrokinesis *Limited shapeshifting *Super strength *Flexibility *Transformations with the Chaos Emeralds |moves = }} Chaos (カオス Kaosu?) is character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He initially served as a secondary antagonist throughout the Chaos Saga which mirrored the plot of Sonic Adventure. He is the guardian of the Chao that lived in the shrine of the Master Emerald several millennia ago. History Anime Chaos was the guardian of the Chao that lived near Master Emerald several thousands of years ago. Then one day, Tikal's father, Pachacamac, tried to take the seven Chaos Emeralds so that they had the power to defeat their enemies. As they charged through the shrine, they harmed the Chao and Tikal. Chaos, enraged by seeing his friends hurt, transformed into a terrifying monster called Perfect Chaoswhich killed all of them and was imprisoned in the Master Emerald by Tikal before his rage could wreck more havoc. Chaos was imprisoned by the Master Emerald for several years, until Doctor Eggman destroyed it and set Chaos free. A piece of Chaos was subtracted and swallowed by Froggy. Later, he makes his appearance at Station Square and terrorized the human citizens by destroying everything at sight. Sonic the Hedgehogsteps in to the scene and seemingly defeats Chaos. Dr. Eggman feeds a Chaos Emerald he stole from Cream to Chaos, transforming it into Chaos 1. After seeingKnuckles the Echidna arriving into the scene, Dr. Eggman feeds another Chaos Emerald, transforming into Chaos 2. Despite of Chaos' increased strength, Sonic and Knuckles managed to defeat it and Dr. Eggman abducts Chaos' liquid components into his Egg Mobile, fleeing away from the scene. Later, Sonic and Tails found the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds, but Chaos 2 swallowed them up too, becoming Chaos 4. He was recalled by Eggman and then ate Christopher Thorndyke, Big, Froggy and Lily's Blue Chaos Emerald, becoming Chaos 6. Knuckles and Sonic defeated him, but in episode 31, he attacked Eggman and then absorbed the White Chaos Emerald in the following episode, becoming Perfect Chaos. Chaos then destroyed and flooded Station Square, scattered all the Chaos Emeralds in numerous directions, drained of their negative power but they were gathered by Amy, Cream, Chris, Big, Knuckles and Eggman. Sonic harnessed their positive energies to become Super Sonic and defeated Perfect Chaos. After he returned to Chaos 0, Tikal took him home. Archie Comics Chaos and Tikal were later summoned back to Earth by the Master Emerald-along with a considerable number of Chao to battle with a number of Dark Chao created by Dr. Eggman. Alongside Sonic and their other friends, they managed to defeat the evil doctor's army. Chaos then utilized the positive power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to battle one of the doctor's Egg-Gantor, which he successfully defeated. When Eggman was defeated, he returned to his time with Tikal and the Chao. Chaos then reappeared in issues #28 and #29. By the end of issue #28, Eggman had collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Thanks to his Greenbots, he used the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds to recreate Perfect Chaos. Eggman's Greenbots formed themselves in Perfect Chaos' chest, turning it into Chaosbot so that Eggman would have control over Perfect Chaos. Eggman used Chaosbot to attack Station Square again. Sonic reminded Chaos to fight his control, at which Chaos remembered his life with the Chao. He spat out the Chaos Emeralds and gave them to Sonic. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, but was no match for Chaosbot, who now also had the powers of Chaos Control and was under Eggman's power. After destroying Eggman's controller that controlled the Greenbots, Perfect Chaos attacked him. Super Sonic blasted through the Greenbots, destroying them. Chaos returned to Angel Island and went back into the Master Emerald. Forms Chaos 0 Chaos 0 was Chaos' true form. He used it to destroy Tikal's father, and also in Station Square until Eggman fed him the Yellow Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 1. He later took this form again when Perfect Chaos was defeated and he regained his sanity. Chaos 1 Chaos 1 was the first form Chaos took. He fought Sonic and Knuckles until Eggman fed him the Red Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 : Main article: Chaos 2 This was the second form Chaos took, until Sonic and Knuckles defeated him. Eggman then recalled him. He later absorbed the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Chaos 4. Chaos 4 : Main article: Chaos 4 (Sonic X) Chaos took this form when Tails dropped the Green and Cyan Chaos Emeralds, becoming Chaos 4. He then battled Tails and Sonic but Sonic triumphed victorious again, forcing Eggman to recall him and make their escape. He later absorbed the Purple and Blue Chaos Emeralds at the Egg Carrier, becoming Chaos 6. Chaos 6 : Main article: Chaos 6 (Sonic X) This was the fourth form Chaos took, when he absorbed the Purple and Blue Chaos Emeralds. He nearly defeated Sonic and trapped Big, Froggy and Chris, until Knuckles came by and helped Sonic destroyed Chaos 6's brain and defeated him. However, he survived and later attacked Dr. Eggman, taking the White Chaos Emerald and becoming Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos Perfect Chaos was Chaos' final and strongest form, which it used to flood Station Square. He discarded all of the Chaos Emeralds and were gathered by Sonic's friends, and their friendship helped restore the Emeralds' power. This allowed Sonic to become Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos, returning him to Chaos 0. Chaosbot Chaosbot is an alternate form of Perfect Chaos in the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. Eggman forced Perfect Chaos to take this form by combining Perfect Chaos with his "Greenbots", allowing Eggman to control him. Chaosbot is more powerful than Perfect Chaos due to Eggman's robots and his usage of Chaos Control. Positive Super Form Featured only in the comics, this form of Chaos utilized all seven Chaos Emeralds just like Perfect Chaos, but used their positive energy rather than the negative. In this form, Chaos retained the body of its Chaos 0 state, but it grew several times larger, rivaling nearby buildings for height. It was also incredibly strong, able to knock off the head of Eggman's Egg-Gantor. The seven Chaos Emeralds were visible on its brow, forming a circle just above its eyes. Gallery Sonicx-ep27-eye2.jpg|Eyecatch card Ep27 Chaos 0 Sonic X.png Ep27 Chaos Zero 1.png Ep27 Cops surround Chaos.png Ep27 Cops surround Chaos 2.png Ep27 Cops shoot Chaos Zero 3.png Chaos0SonicX.jpg Ep27 Chaos Zero 2.png Ep27 Chaos Zero causing destruction.png Chaos_transforming_Sonic_X.png|Chaos transforming into Perfect Chaos Category:Characters